Dear Diary
by stupidlamb3931
Summary: Pictures are dangerous things. Oneshot


**A short little oneshot that popped into my head after finding an avatar on iconator. Unbeated so be merciful. I apologize ahead of time for any mistakes, I will do my best to self-edit. Enjoy.**

**Discliamer: Stephenie Meyer is a genius, not me.**

**Spoiler Alerts: If you haven't read Breaking Dawn (um why not?!?!) click back and don't review complaing about how I ruined your life by spoiling it for you. You are warned now!**

Renesme was bored. Really, really bored! Her mom, Bella, was hunting with her dad, Edward, and grandparents, Carlisle and wasn't coming over for another forty-five minutes, Rosalie was in Italy on an extended shopping spree with Alice, and Emmett was watching what happened to be a major showdown of man versus woman on Chain Reaction and therefore couldn't be bothered with entertaing his six year old niece,well six in human years;in actuality they pegged her to be about 16 at the moment. Usually she would be highly offended by being ignored and/or left alone by her entire family but instead she decided some snooping would do her good, so of course she went looking for the most solid backmail evidence you can get against someone, pictures.

After searching almost every where within the cabin her and her parents resided in she finally decided she needed to venture into the most loathed place in the entire cottage; her mom's closet.

Shifting past all the garment bags, most still unused, and through the absolute mountain that was the shoe rack she hit gold. It was in the form of a pile of sneaker shoeboxes, obviously something Alice would never allow within this sacred sanctuary of fashion willingly, filled to the brim with loose photos and scrapbooks alike.

Sucessfully shifting the pile of boxes with in her reach she lifted the lid to find haphazard rows of what appeared to be pictures of her mother ranging between ages 1 to about 5. Peeking into the three boxes beneath it she found them to also contain her mom's life in pictures, all from her life with Grandma Rene at least. Only glancing at the top few of every pile she quickly moved on in search of pictures that actuall held an interest.

Having a feeling about the fifth box she set it aside and quickly checked out the sixth and final one. They were all of her. Slightly creeped out by the dozens upon dozens of pictures of herself staring back at her she only got through about a pile of those, a select few being of Bella when she was pregnant. Renesme did notice that in those few her dad was in every one and looked to be in absolute agony as he didn't even try to paste a fake smile on. Interesting, pocketing one of those to ask about later she moved back to the fifth one.

Lifting the lid the first one she saw was her mom and dad standing awkwardly together in Grandpa Charlie's living room. The next one was dad and Charlie watching T.V and another of just her dad. After those were a small pile of mom and her highschool friends, including a blonde guy that stared at her mom a lot.

Shuffling past those she came to one of Jacob. Surprised she skimmed ahead slightly and saw that almost the entire box was Jacob, alone or with her mom. Sucessfully intrigued she went back to where she left off and started shuffling through the first pile, paying close attention to each one.

Most of them her mom looked almost sickly; thin, with paste white skin and dark circles under her eyes that hinted towards sleepless nights. As she continued to flip through though her mom got noticeably happier, more lively. Renesme noted that she was best looking when her picture self was accompanied by Jacob.

The next pile involved what seemed to be the process of renovating a pair of motocycles and then gradualy other people trickled into the pictures, all of them recognizable as Jacob's former and present pack members.

As she neared the end Renesme started paying closer attention to her mom and Jacob. In every picture Jacob was always very close to her mom;their arms almost always pressed close together. Then there was of course the expression Jacob had looking at her. It was almost like the one he had looking at her, but a little less intense.

The last picture however sent her running to Uncle Emmett.

---------

"Um Uncle Emmett, how close were my mom and Jacob when mom was still human?" Emmett looked up from the T.V to see Renesme standing over him looking confused with a picture in her hand.

"Well...."

--------

Jacob's motorcycle came to a halt and he quickly jumped off, striding towards the house in long strides in an effort to get there faster. He hadn't seen Renesme in what seemed like forever and couldn't wait to see her again. Finally reaching the door he yanked it opened and stepped inside.

Sitting on the couch was his favorite person in the entire world Renesme and Emmett. Jacob became a bit worried when she didn't jump up immediately to give him a hug like normal. Instead she sat on the couch staring at him, her mouth hanging wide open.

She slowly got to her feet and turned her whole body so she was staring at him dead on. In her hand Jacob could just make out the picture his dad took a few years back of him and Bella sleeping on the couch together with Bella in his shirt.

Oh shit.

Emmett was turned completely away from the T.V now, eyes focused on the two of them as if waiting for something.

"YOU TRIED TO BREAK UP MY PARENTS BECAUE YOU WERE IN LOVE WITH MY MOM!" Jacob flinched as Emmett broke out in loud, hysterical laughter.

-------

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Emmett told Renesme I used to be in love with her mom._

_You should have seen her face!_

_Jacob_


End file.
